forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorn Redbear
Dorn Redbear was a male human barbarian. Description Typical of his kind, he was physically powerful and could enter a berserk state. History Background Dorn came from one of the barbarian tribes of the plains of the Western Heartlands. Dorn met Vahn for the first time when his tribe was threatened. The arcane archer swiftly helped and saved Dorn's tribe from extinction. Dorn's motivation for traveling to Baldur's Gate in search of adventure was said to be "glory." The Red Fang Marauders Meeting his companions on the Trade Way, Dorn fought against the goblin Red Fang Marauders in the village of Wayfork. For his bravery, the Wayfork Inn bartender, Larani, "rewarded" Dorn very nicely. Dorn arrived in Baldur's Gate to find that the threat he had traveled to face, Eldrith the Betrayer, had already been defeated. Instead, Dorn heard of kidnappings and a rash of murders. When he investigated the kidnappings, he was led to the new thieves guild, the Hands of Glory. The leader of the Hands was none other than a mutilated creature named Argesh who was made out of goblin, human, and other creature parts. Assisting Argesh were his own assassins and thieves, as well as the Red Fang Marauder goblins. Dorn and his companions fought and killed Argesh, effectively ending the Hands of Glory. They also found a map that led to an unknown location in the Cloak Wood. When Dorn and his friends investigated the rash of murders, they were led to Bloodmire Mansion. At the mansion, they encountered many strange things made from the body parts of various creatures, just like Argesh was. Investigating further down into the mansion, they discovered a letter between Luvia Bloodmire and a mysterious Lady F. The letter explained that Luvia had made Argesh for Lady F to handle the Hands of Glory and cause havoc within Baldur's Gate. Finally, they encountered Luvia, who set off traps to try and kill Dorn and his friends before she fled. Following Argesh's map, Dorn came to the Red Fang Marauders secret base in the Cloak Wood. Dorn and his companions annihilated the goblins before entering their hidden cave, a place where they encountered the Red Queen. The Red Queen was a humanoid figure with dragon body parts on her. Defeating her, they discovered that the Red Queen had also been created by Luvia to serve the Red Fang Marauders, much like Argesh. They then met Lady F herself, who had been talking to the Zhent Karne about the Red Fang's disbandment. As Karne left, Lady F transformed into a dragon and almost killed Dorn and company. The War Against the Vampires If this did not anger the Zhentarim, then Dorn and his friends joining the Harpers did. To seal the Onyx Tower, Dorn and his friends collected a number of artifacts before the Zhentarim could. Dorn then helped the druid Allana rid the Reaching Woods of the dragon Baragoth. The Zhentarim and the Harpers then made a temporary alliance in which Dorn and his friends were the key point. Dorn then helped rescue Vahn and the other Heroes of Baldur's Gate from the Keep of Pale Night. Now the adventurers were eight and when Mordoc SeLanmere raised the Onyx Tower in Baldur's Gate, all eight of the adventurer killed him and ended the undead crisis within the Black Dragon Gate. Abilities As a barbarian, Dorn placed great stock in brute strength. He was able to learn to wield two-handed weapons, such as a greatsword, in each hand. His berserk state allowed him to inflict greater damage for a short period, but he could not blow blows during this time. He could also learn other abilities that focused less on pure physical strength and were more related to nature, including the power to charm animals. References Category:Barbarians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Tempus Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants